tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Ms. Ebony goes to Washington
Log Title: Ms. Ebony goes to Washington Characters: Ebony, Secretary Hauser Location: Washington DC - Pentagon - Secretary of Defense Hauser's Office Date: April 26, 2010 TP: Shattered Glass Summary: Ebony has been called to Washington, to Secretary of Defense Conrad S. Hauser's Office in the Pentagon. She has no clue as to why, but when the Civilian head of the Military calls, you answer... or you die. Than you just hope he isn't calling you in to pay for a mistake. LOG BEGINS: Ebony steps into the Pentagon, and moves to the Sec-Def's Office. Where, of course, she announces herself, and is told by the Secretary's Secretary to wait for Hauser to be ready to see her. She is in her best Class A Dress Uniform, it is not everyday she is called to speak to the Secretary of Defense. Secretary Hauser lets Ebony cool her heels a bit, and then has his secretary send her in. Shana sits, almost like she is standing at attention, from the seated position. Her eyes bore into the Secretary's secretary unwaveringly. Almost as if she blames the young girl for making her wait. Which, of course, she does. It is all her fault, that Shana has to cool her heels, instead of heading back to the other universe. She finally gets her pemission to enter the realm of Hauser, and she steps into his Office. She glances around, and rolls her eys, "Quite a long way from the Battlefields of Benzheen and Sierra Gordo, Secretary Hauser." Her voice is cool, precise, with just a rather large trace of exhaustion in it as well. Secretary Hauser sits behind his massive desk in a neatly-tailored black suit that does little to disguise the fact that he's lost little of the muscle-mass from his time in the field.. Secretary Hauser stands when Ebony enters, and he gestures for her to sit, breaking into a wide, ugly grin. Ebony comes to attention, as she reaches within three feet of his desk, snaps off a salute, and than sits down in the chair, sharing a small smile with the Sec-Def. "You wanted to see me, Duke?" Secretary Hauser grins. "It's 'Secretary Hauser' now," he says teasingly, as if he still finds it all very amusing. "Of course, Secretary Hauser..." Ebony responds, "I'm sorry, Secretary Hauser. Sometimes, when one is tired, they get forgetful. Especially when they are talking to someone they fought and bled with many years ago. Before said comrade got kicked upstairs to run the whole damned Military." Secretary Hauser smirks. "Can the ass-kissing. If I wanted a blow job, I'd have called in Cover Girl." Secretary Hauser reaches over and flicks a switch under his desk. Ebony smirks, "Good, because I bite." She arches an eyebrow as she hears the switch being flicked.... A low hum fills the room as Ebony recognizes the Joes' top anti-monitoring technology being activated. Ebony nods slightly, and leans back in her seat, arching an eyebrow, "So, now that we really are alone, you really did want that blow job?" Secretary Hauser scoffs, relaxing a bit now that he's sure no one can overhear them, not even Colton. Secretary Hauser says, "OK. Give it to me straight. What really happened with Flint?" Secretary Hauser looks at Ebony with a cold stare that bores right through her. It's a look that would chill most people to the bone. Ebony sighs softly, trying to decide if she should tell him the whole truth. If it was Abernathy, she would tell him the whole truth, "Scarlett infiltrated the Pit. She somehow convinced Flint that she was me, although, how she did, is beyond me. He should have known she wasn't. She never could pull off the Cold blooded killer aspect of my personality. It backfired on him. When I reported back in from the other side, he finally confronted her. By the time I could back to the Pit, he was pretty much dying on the floor of the Command Center. I made a Command Choice. His life, or the Life of the other Joes Doc Greer could save in the time that she would have had to spend on him. I told her that Flint was dead, and to ease his suffering, I shot him in the head. There was little Doc Greer could have done, Scarlett had pretty well done the job already." Secretary Hauser listens in stoney silence, assessing Ebony's words. Ebony only stretches the truth a little. Secretary Hauser is silent a moment, then nods to himself as if making a decision. Ebony waits, knowing she will live, or die, based on his decision. And it is too late to get ahold of Clayton for backup, from on high. Secretary Hauser says, "Probably for the best. If Flint was letting infiltrators into the Pit under his damned nose, he was ready for the pasture." Ebony says nothing, and just listens, for now. Secretary Hauser says, "I'll probably promote Colonel Courage to have an actual Army guy in charge instead of that lunatic Ho." Ebony says softly, "Ho could have an accident...." She shrugs. Secretary Hauser smirks. "Well, if that needs to happen, I'll know who to call. In the meantime, we need a fallguy in case the impossible happens and the next administration digs too deeply into our affairs." Ebony nods, "That's easy. Flint is the fallguy for his own death, Sir. He allowed Scarlett into the Pit, she killed him. I'll testify to it. I can easily get footage showing it... Footage that will stand up to any investigation." She pauses, "All I have to do is dye my hair red, and I look like the bitch." Secretary Hauser says, "I'm thinking more long-term than just Flint, Ebony." Secretary Hauser says, "I need you to head back through the rift and close off our remaining intelligence loopholes. Flint was right about one thing -- we can't leave men with knowledge of our operations in the hands of our enemies." Ebony nods, "They are not captured. They are their gathering intelligence for me. And I do have plans to take control of more and more resources of that side... ship them back through the portal, for our use." GAME: Secretary Hauser PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Secretary Hauser says, "What about Slipstream?" Secretary Hauser says, "Last report I got was that he was lost on the other side. Has he been located and captured or killed?" Secretary Hauser leans forward over his massive desk, muscles tensing beneath his 1000-dollar suit. Ebony shakes her head, "I never saw or heard about him. Not one thing. Maybe when I can get in contact with Deadline or Lowdown, they will have news." Secretary Hauser nods. "Good. I want him found and eliminated." Ebony nods, "I'll leave for the otherside tonight...." She pauses, "I'll be taking Tripwire with me. I need an explosives expert." Secretary Hauser nods. "Excellent." Ebony lets out a breath she had been holding, since she mentioned taking Tripwire. It means her plans are still a go. She does let the breath out slowly, as she looks thoughtful. "Secretary... If you had to name the one resource you needed the most, which would it be? So I know what to concentrate on getting us, first." Secretary Hauser says, "For now, intelligence. Grab an asset we can use -- preferably that twin of yours. Recon and payback all in one." Ebony smiles, "We have three already, but if you want Scarlett, you'll have her." Secretary Hauser says, "Well, three I don't have access to are no good to me. Get those three here, and turn them over to Psych-out. Then bring me Scarlett - alive, if possible, but in what condition I leave up to you. I will need her able to talk, and with enough pieces left to effectively torture." Ebony chuckles, "Sure, I'll leave you the important parts..." Secretary Hauser grins wickedly. "Good. You'll get a commission yourself out of this, if all goes well." Ebony smiles, "I live to serve, Secretary." Secretary Hauser says, "Oh, and you will. I have plans for you, Ebony, so stay alive in the meantime." Ebony chuckles, "Survival is the lynch pin to all my plans, Secretary." Secretary Hauser smirks again. "I don't doubt it. I'll watch my back." He is only half-joking. Ebony shakes her head, "No way in hell I want your job, Sir. Too much paperwork." Secretary Hauser guffaws. "The paperwork I can farm off. It's the public appearances that make me miss killing people with my bare hands. More honest work." Ebony nods, "I don't like Shaking Babies, or kissing hands." Secretary Hauser grins. Secretary Hauser says, "Oh, man. I haven't shaken a baby in so long!" Ebony chuckles, "Kissed any pretty girls recently? I do hope your position at least keeps your bed filled with the lovely ladies." Secretary Hauser shrugs. "I guess. I miss taking them by force in the field. It's boring without the fight." Ebony nods, "Well, if it makes you feel better, I can promise Scarlett will fight you for her 'Honor'." She smiles, "And she looks ALMOST as good as I do. Although, the red hair, and pale complexion just do not go well, if you ask me." Secretary Hauser says, "I never liked readheads, but I might make an exception." Ebony shrugs, "If there is nothing else, Sir... I have a long flight ahead of me, to get back to the Pit, hand the keys over to Ho, until you apoint a new Commander, and than get my ass back to the other side." Secretary Hauser nods, standing again. "Dismissed. Bring me back something good, and I'll ponder a proper reward. Ebony smiles, stands up, and snaps a proper salute, "Of course sir." She turns on her heel, and exits the room. Secretary Hauser watches her leave with a leer, and then returns to his long-range plotting. LOG ENDS Category:2010 Category:Logs